No! It can't be true
by Sibuna4life
Summary: Jerome doesn't have a sister in this story but his dad us still in jail and his mum is dead. Everyones going home for Christmas except Jerome. Nina's going back to America over Christmas to spend it with her gran. But her gran wants her to bring Jerome with her...
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story. I just found this story written in my notebook. I don't know if you guys will like it, it's a Neddie fic so leave if you don't like Neddie.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Nina's POV**

Yay! It's only 2 days away from Christmas break that means I can go back to America and visit gran. I can't wait, I'm on the couch watching the TV with Fabian until I hear the phone ring. I get up to answer it. "Hello, Anubis House Nina Martin speaking how may I help?" I ask, we had been told to answer the phone like that so people don't think we're rude, "Oh Nina it's only me," I hear a familiar voice say, "GRAN!" I scream excitedly. "Oh Nina you almost deafened me," joked gran. "Sorry I was just really excited," I apologised. "It's alright dear, are you excited for Christmas?" Asked gran. "Of course I am especially since I get to go back to America and spend it with you," I reply. "I knew you would be could you do me a favour and ask Jerome to come with you I need to tell him something important?" "Okay Gran," I say cheerfully though inside I'm confused, why does gran want Jerome to come to America? I wonder as I walk towards Jerome and Alfie's room. I knock in the door going that Jerome's the only one inside, I don't hate Alfie but he'd probably start asking weird questions. "Who is it?" I hear Jerome ask clearly annoyed at being disrupted in whatever he was doing, "Nina," I say. "What do you want?" He said even more annoyed. "I need to tell you something so let me in," I say even more annoyed than him. "Well what's stopping you from coming in Martin? I never said you weren't allowed in," he said I could just imagine the smirk on his face as he said it. I opened the door and went in, "Ugh whatever," I say as I go in, "So I was on the phone with my gran, and she said over break bring you to America with me since she has something important to tell you," I explained. He stared at me for a few seconds then said, "Fine but why?" said Jerome. "I don't know come so you'll find out," I said and turned around to leave. As I was about to leave Jerome stopped me, he's soo annoying, "When are we leaving?" "On Saturday," I answer and walk out of the room just to bump into Alfie. "Hey Nina," says Alfie. "Hi Alfie," I reply. "Why are you coming out of my room?" Alfie asked. "I was just telling Jerome something," I answered carefully so Alfie doesn't start with weird questions. "Okay," Alfie says clearly confused, then he started walking away somewhere. Once he was gone I went to Eddie and Fabian's room. I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Asked my boyfriend Eddie. "Me, Nina," I say to him. "Come in Fabian's not here," said Eddie. I am soo lucky Fabian's not in there. I walk into the room and sit next to Eddie on his bed. "What do you want babe?" Eddie asked me. "I feel bad about cheating on Fabian and Patricia," I blurt out. "Don't worry we just need to keep our secret for a few days until break, then when we come back we'll tell them we hit off over break," Eddie explains, I smiled it was a pretty good plan I think. "Look what I've got," he said as he brought something out of his drawer, "Ta-da first class plane fare for us two!" He says. "No way!" I exclaim then I remember about Jerome having to come with us how was we supposed to do anything if he was there. "What about Jerome?" I ask Eddie hoping he had a back up plan. "What about him?" Eddie asks. "Gran said she had something important to tell him so he has to come to America and stay with me," I explain. "Um ask your gran if she can get 1 first class plane fare a few seats behind us," he aid that was ok plan for the plane but actually in America. "Ok that's for the plane what for in America because Jerome and Trixie are pretty good friends so if he sees us he'd probably tell her," I say. "It's not hard, get Jerry his own friends if that's possible or lock him in his room?" Suggested Eddie. "Okay but we have to try to get him some friends first then if that doesn't work lock him in his room is fine," I said. I am so glad that's dealt with, now me and Eddie can plan our break.

* * *

**Terrible right? If you hate me I don't blame you. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jerome's POV

I'm really excited to go to America. I know what your thinking but I've not been out of Anubis in ages, so it's exciting to go abroad. Ok, I've got 2 days until we leave. Ugh, I just remembered that Miller lives in America, I need to ask if he's going the same time as us. I got off my bed and looked for my suitcase. Once I found it I realised that I had some new pranking things hidden inside. I thought about it for a moment and decided to take them to America. I packed most of my things for the trip. I put my packed suitcase back inside the closet. I went to the kitchen to get a snack; packing is hard work.

Fabian's POV

I walked out of the kitchen with two mugs of my special, hot-chocolate. "Nina?" I called walking up the stairs to her room. I opened the door and surprisingly she wasn't there. "Fabian!" Amber shouted throwing a cushion at me. "What? Be careful Amber, you almost made me spill the hot-chocolate," I say. "That wouldn't have been my fault," she replied, "and don't you knock?" "Sorry Amber, anyway, where's Nina?" I apologise. "I don't know, but, I think she went to downstairs to tell Jerome something," she suggested. "Thanks," I mumble walking down to Jerome and Alfie's room. I knock on the door. No reply. I guess no-ones in there then. I walk to my room. I open the door to see Nina and Eddie talking. I brush it off, it's probably nothing. "Nina, I've got hot-chocolate for us," I tell her. Nina immediately skips over to my bed a takes a mug off me. "Thanks Fabian," she kisses my cheek. "Hey Fabian, where's mine?" Eddie asks pretending to be offended. "In the kitchen waiting to be made?" I reply. He glares at me and gets out his iPhone. I just ignore him and talk to Nina. "This is the best hot-chocolate ever Fabian," she compliments. I smile at her and peck her cheek. I see Eddie stare at me enviously, suddenly something hits me in the back of my head. "Ow!" I glare at Eddie, he just smirks. "Hey Nina, catch," he says tossing her her phone. Though Eddie's better at sport than me, his aim is not very good, so Nina's iPhone ended up on the floor. "Thanks a lot Eddie," Nina said sarcastically picking up her phone.

Nina's POV

When I got my phone I started text Eddie...

_Me: I'm gonna get you for that Eddie..._

_Eddie: Oh no I'm so scared of you Nina_

_Me: You should be Eddison..._

_Eddie: Never call me that_

_Me: Call you what Eddison?_

_Eddie: Never call me Eddison _

_Me: Why not?_

_Eddie: I don't like it_

_Me: Why not?_

_Eddie: If you don't stop I'll give Jerry my extra ticket_

_Me: No you won't, it'd be a punishment for yourself_

_Eddie: I will_

_Me: You won't_

_Eddie: I will and I'll tell Fabian & Yacker_

_Me: Fine I'm sorry _

_Eddie: Good girl :) The ticket is now yours _

_Nina: Thanks Eddison and I'm not a dog_

_Eddie: STOP IT!_

"It is 10 O'clock, you have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop!" I hear Victor do his speech. I run upstairs to my room as fast as I can. I burst into the room and get ready for bed. "Nina?" I hear Amber ask. "Yes Amber it's me now shh or Victor will hear us," I say slipping into my bed. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

"Nina!" Amber shakes me awake, "get up or we'll be late for school." I slowly get up and ready for school. I go down to the dining room, sit in my place next to Fabian and eat some cereal for breakfast. I finish my breakfast and put my bowl in the sink. "Nina are you ready to go?" "Yeah," I skip to the hall where Fabian is waiting for me. We walk to school together. When we arrive at school we go to our lessons Fabian has history, me and Eddie have Drama.

Eddie's POV

Yes! First lesson today is drama and Nina has it too. I walk into the classroom. "Today we are going to do something fun as it is the last day of term," the teacher announces, "we are going to be given a random script and you must act it out with a partner of your choice." "Nina your my partner." "Sure lets get a script." We go over to the teacher and get a script.

Nina's POV

I take a script off Eddie and scan through it. "It's a love scene," I tell Eddie. "It's okay Neens we are in love," he explains. "The best 3 pairs will perform their scene in front of the entire school," the teacher announces. He walked over to me and Eddie, "There's a little kiss at the end but knowing you guys it shouldn't be a problem," he says. "See," Eddie remarks. "Actually it kind of is," I explain, "We might be one of the three pairs that have to perform in front of the entire school." "And?" He interrupts. "The entire school includes Fabian and Patricia." "So? It's in the script we have to do it," he says. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, I guess your right," I admit. "Okay you ready," he asks. "Sure." We practiced for a while until it was time to watch people perform. "Nina Martin and Eddie Miller," the teacher called out. We went up to the stage and did our scene. After we'd finished there were a few more people left. Once everyone had finished the teacher called the names of the pairs that were to perform in front if the school. "Vanessa & Holly, Jack & Niall, Nina & Eddie," the teacher called out. "The performances are at the end of the day and lessons will be either missed or cut short," the teacher continued. We finished and went to our next lessons. The day flew by and finally it was time for the performances. "This is Vanessa & Holly," the teacher introduced. They did their scene. "Next is Niall & Jack." They did their little scene. "And finally we have Nina & Eddie," the teacher introduced us as we came onto the stage. We did our scene and the curtain came down as we were kissing. The curtain rose again as we were on stage and the students/teachers burst into a round applause. I caught a glimpse of Fabian glaring at Eddie and Patricia glaring at me. I nudged Eddie in their direction he looked at them and just smirked.

* * *

When we all were back at Anubis I was just hanging out with Amber until dinner. We had the best dinner since Alfie and Jerome found the food to tasty to have a food fight with. After dinner I went to Jerome to see if he was ready and packed for tomorrow. I walked into Jerome's and Alfie's room. "Jerome are you packed and ready for tomorrow? We're leaving around 10 O'clock," I say. "Actually I am Martin so go away now." "I will, and these are your tickets," I put them on his bed. "Who am I sat with?" He asks. "I don't know some random person?" I reply. "Then who are you sat with?" "Eddie, he had a spare ticket," I answer walking out the room. I go to my room and lie down on my bed. "It is 10 O'clock you have five minutes precisely and the I want to here a pin drop," Victor's voice echoes through the almost silent house. "Goodnight Victor!" I hear Alfie shout. "Silence boy!" Victor silences him. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HOA OR LOS ANGELES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jerome's POV

I hear my alarm clock go off. Ugh, I have to get up at 7:30 A.M on a Saturday. The only good thing about it is getting to go to the US. I wake up, got ready for the day and go to the kitchen for breakfast. I opened the door to see Nina and Eddie kissing. "EWW! GUYS!" I yell in disgust making them jump apart. "What do you want Jerome?" Nina asks blushing, she looks so cute when she blushes. "Breakfast but you guys' show has put me a little off," I reply making her blush even more. "Sorry Jerome." "Hey Jerry I'll make you pancakes for breakfast on one condition," Eddie began, "You can't tell anyone, especially not Fabian or Yacker, about me and Nina kissing." I think for a moment. "Sure," is all I reply. Eddie does as he promises and gives me pancakes.

**_A FEW HOURS LATER..._**

"Time to leave Jerry!" I hear Eddie shout. I wheel my suitcase out of the room and towards the front door. I pile it in with the rest of everyone's bags and suitcases in the trunk of the cab. I get out my iPod shuffle and start listening to some music. After a journey of 1 and a half hours we arrive at the airport. We do all the airport security checks and things. After everything is sorted we finally board the plane.

Ugh it's not fair I have to sit near random stranger while Eddie and Nina sit together. Wait, I take that back I'm sat next to a really hot girl that's about our age. "Hi," she says. "Hey, I'm Jerome," I introduce myself. "I'm Sydney," she replies. When I say she's hot I mean really really hot, she has wavy, long, golden hair, greeny-blue eyes and perfect, full, pink, kissable lips. We start talking for a while.

Eddie's POV

We had boarded the plane and gone to our seats. Me and Nina talk for a while before falls asleep. While she is sleeping I went over to Jerry, luckily he didn't see me, he was to busy trying to flirt with this girl and just incase your wondering he was failing. Jerry is hilarious he thinks he's got a chance with a hot girl like that. I laugh as I go back to my seat. By now Nina is fully awake. "Where did you go?" She asks. "Nowhere I just went to see Jerry," I chuckle remembering the memory. "What?" She playfully hits me. "Nothing he was just flirting, really badly, with this hot girl," I say. A slight frown appears on Nina's face. "What's wrong babe?" I ask concerned, I don't like it when she's unhappy. "You said the girl was hot, you don't like her do you?" She frowns a little more. I kissed her for about a minute then pulled away. "Does that answer your question?" I kiss her again. "Mhm," is her only reply. We talk, kiss, cuddle and spy on Jerry for the rest of the flight.

Nina's POV

I finally hear that we're gonna land. I kiss my lazy boyfriend, Eddie, to wake him up. "We're gonna land soon," I smile. He wakes up fully. "Finally!" He says in relief. "We're going back to mine and Gran's place first then I'll go to your with you," I tell him. We've landed and now we're in the busy Los Angeles International Airport trying to find Gran. Suddenly Eddie spots her and nudges me in her direction. "Gran!" I attack her with a hug. "Nina, sweet!" She greets warmly. "Evelyn!" Eddie greets my gran, he's allowed to call her Evelyn since we hang out a lot. "Eddie!" She goes over to hug him too, she loves Eddie like she loves me. After me and Eddie had greeted Gran Jerome went to say hi. We finally got out of the airport and into Gran's little car. We arrived at our house after an hour and a half. Eddie's house is about 30 minutes away from mine. We went into the house.

Eddie's POV

"Where are we sleeping?" I ask Evelyn. "Jerome's in the guest room so I'm trusting you to sleep with Nina in her room," she says seriously. I cheekily smirk at Nina and she immediately smirks back. Jerome sees us and pretends to be sick as him being Jerome knows what's going through our minds. Nina sends him a glare which makes him turn away, Evelyn leading him to his room. Nina and I followed but went to her room. Her room was an average sized room (around the same size as mine), it had creamy white walls and laminate on the floor, most of it being covered by a purple rug. She had a double bed with cream and purple covers. One of her walls had one of those huge closets that have all those bits for different things. Anyway, she had unpacked, I didn't need to since I was going tomorrow, so we went to Jerry. "Hey Jerry!" I wander into the room followed by Nina. "What?" He glares at me with his icy blue eyes. "Nothing, we we're honestly just wondering if you were done. Right Nina?" I reply a smirk appearing on my face. He just ignores me and turns to Nina, "Nina can you take Eddie away?" "Sure," she smiles, her smile is so cute, "come on Eddie lets leave Jerry alone." We went back to Nina's room. "Sweets come down!" Evelyn calls up we all go down immediately. "I need to tell you something Jerome..."

* * *

**WHAT COULD GRAN HAVE TO TELL JEROME? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. THAT CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE AND IT ENDED UP REALLY BAD AND SHORT :( REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eddie's POV

"I need to tell you something Jerome," Evelyn begins, "I had two daughters; Nina's mother being one and yours the other Jerome." Wait, what? Is she saying Nina and Jerry are related? No that can't be right, they're totally opposite. Nina's perfect and sweet but Jerome is Jerome, a rude, mean prankster. But Evelyn wouldn't say it if it's not true.

Nina's POV

What? Why would Gran say Jerome's my cousin? It can't be true, but if it is, how? Wait Gran's not just my Gran anymore she's Jerome's Gran too – if it's true, but it's not, right?

Jerome's POV

What? No! It can't be true! Me and Nina are not cousins.

"I know it's hard to believe but it is true," Nina's, I mean _our _gran says. I really don't know what to think right now I'm really confused.

"Night guys, I'm going to sleep it's been a long day," I go up to my room.

How am I related to Martin? I don't know. I got to my room and realise it's not even that late – I wonder what time it is in England.

Eddie's POV

Well today was interesting? I still don't get how Nina and Jerome are related though. I mean I get how their moms were sisters but seriously Jerome and Nina are total opposites! I sigh, life is very confusing and strange.

"Come on Neens," we go to her room.

"Is it just me or is it weird that you and Jerry are related?" I say once we get to her room.

"No," she laughs warmly, making me smile, "I find it weird too but Gran wouldn't lie."

"I guess so," I agree.

"Let's go see what Jerome's up to." I follow Nina as she gets up and sneaks to Jerome's room.

"Where's Nina?" I hear a familiar British voice ask.

"SURPRISE!" Nina shouts walking into the room, waving at Jerome's laptop.

"NINA!" I hear a few excited voices.

"You know I am still here and alive," Jerry says annoyed that Nina had taken over _his_ video chat, "so go away and stop interrupting, Martin."

"Oops, sorry Jerome," says Nina walking back over to me. We walk back to Nina's room. We go over to her laptop and call the Anubis gang that are still in England. I see a devious smirk on appear on Nina's face as she's calling them.

"MARTIN! MILLER!" I hear Jerry shout angrily. Now I realise why; they had disconnected from Jerome's call and onto Nina's.

"What?!" Nina shouts back in an innocent tone.

"You messed up my call!"

"No I didn't! Everyone just likes me better than you!"

"Guys! We're still here," Fabian reminds them.

"Sorry Fabes," Nina says sweetly, "but it's not my fault Jerome's being jealous."

"I'm not being jealous Martin!" Jerome angrily yells.

"Ya you were and now you're being rude!"

"You_ are_ being rude Jerome!" Fabian interrupts.

"Shut up Rutter!" Jerome screams at Fabian. What _is_ his problem?

"Hey buddy!" I greet Fabian.

"Hey Eddie," he replies, "no offence or anything but why are you with Nina?" That's rude!

"Two things, one, that was totally offensive and two me and Nina are friend ya know?"

"Sorry but seriously why?"

"Because we're friends?" I see Fabian get a little frustrated but then covers it up with a smile again.

"Are you talking to Slimeball?" Yacker asks apparently walking into the room.

"Which one? Eddie or Jerome?"

"Eddie."

"Yeah."

Patricia's POV

Yay! That's just great Fabian's talking to Eddie _and Nina_. I know I shouldn't be jealous of them hanging out but I know its way more than friends and it's not cause of the Osirian and Chosen One thing.

"Hey Yacker!" Eddie's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"What up, Weasel?" I reply.

"Not much, just hanging out with Nina and Jerry. Well mostly Nina." Anger and jealousy rise up in me at his last sentence. Why the hell _is_ Jerry in America anyway?

"Hey Trix!" Nina waves.

"Nina!" I reply with fake enthusiast and a fake smile, "Never call me that." After a few seconds of silence I hear footsteps.

"Trixie!" Jerome's face pops up on the screen.

"What?" I playfully glare at him.

Nina's POV

"Ya know I am still here and alive," I imitate Jerome, "so go away and stop interrupting,_ Clarke_." I smirk at him earning myself a glare before he gets up and walks away.

"Sorry guys we have to go it's time for dinner here. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Fabian waves and clicks off. I sigh and turn to Eddie.

"Well that was the worst conversation ever!" Eddie smirks his infamous smirk at me. I put my computer away and join him on my bed. _How the hell are me and Jerry cousins? _I wonder before cuddling up with Eddie to take a nap.

**(A FEW HOURS LATER)**

I wake up near Eddie. _What time is it? _I wonder so I check my clock. I quickly try to wake Eddie up, he's too lazy so he stays asleep. I kiss him softly to wake him up. It was already 5, we had been asleep for 2 hours.

"What?" he asks waking up.

"Get up, we've been asleep for 2 hours!"

"So?!" I play fully hit him and get out of bed. He follows and we go downstairs. Eddie goes to the living room to watch TV probably with Jerome, whilst I go to help Gran make dinner.

"Do you need any help Gran?"

"Nina, sweetheart, it's your break go and spend it with your lovely boyfriend and Jerome. I'm fine anyway, I don't need help."

"Okay Gran if you're sure." I go and join Eddie and Jerome in the living room.

"Hey guys!" I place myself between Eddie and Jerome. Jerome just glares at me coldly.

"What the hell did I do Jerome?!" I ask annoyed that he's ignoring me and won't tell me why. No reaction.

"Seriously Jerry, what the hell did she do?" Eddie glares at him for me since he hates it when I'm upset or angry. Still no reaction. I know Eddie is getting really pissed now. Suddenly I have a great idea.

"Kiss me!" I whisper into Eddie's ear.

"I will but why?" he whispers back.

"He'll get annoyed at us so he'll say something." He smiles and beings to kiss me. Jerome doesn't say anything. Ugh I seriously don't know what the hell I did. Anyway I kissed Eddie harder and began making out. We made out for a few minutes before we were very rudely interrupted,

"GET A ROOM!" Jerome exclaimed. Perfect just what I wanted.

"Not until you tell me what I did," I smirk.

"Ugh Miller's rubbing off on you. And I'm not mad at you."

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Fine I'll tell you but Miller has to leave," agreed Jerome I nudged Eddie and he reluctantly left.

"Right he's gone, now spill."

"I don't know to be honest, but I think it's got something to do with us being related," Jerome truthfully states.

"It is pretty weird I guess."

"We'll get used to it Martin, you're not my best friend but you're not that bad either," he shrugged.

"Thanks, neither are you," I hug him in the brother-sister way. I feel him hug back. Maybe having Jerome as a cousin won't be as bad as I thought.

* * *

**Was that what you was expecting? Sorry for the long wait even though I had the main idea planned it took me forever writing more to make it longer and I writ half of it then my laptop suddenly turned off without me saving it so I had to write it again. I'm also sorry for the chapter being really badly written and boring. So anyway review please?****Hopefully you'll get an**** update soon since breaks coming up in a week.**

**Review pretty please?**

**- Sibuna4Life XOX**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jerome's POV

Nina's not my best friend but I can get used to having her as a cousin.

"Can I trust you with a secret?" I ask Nina.

"Sure, what?"

"Umm… I have a crush on M-Mara."

"That's great!"

"I know but help me to get her to fall for me?"

"I'll try but she's dating Mick."

"I know but I can get rid of meathead."

"Okay. So anyway tomorrow Eddie and I are going to the beach with some of our friends, are you coming with us?"

"Sure, but I have to ask you this, are your friends hot?"

"Jerome!"

"What?!"

"You know I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Lots of reasons."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Fine! Do you think I'm hot?"

"I don't know. I guess you are sorta hot," I admit, don't worry I would NEVER date Nina.

"Okay so most of my friends are kinda like me but probably hotter," she says and walks away somewhere but she's probably gone to find Eddie so she can snog him again.

I shake my head hoping to get all the disturbing images of them out of my head. I fill my head with pictures of hot girls that look like Nina, in bikinis.

**[THE NEXT DAY…]**

Eddie's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My phone alarm goes off awakening me from my peaceful sleep. Why do I even need an alarm during break? I take my phone off Nina's nightstand and look at the time. It's not that late it's only 10. I am about to put my phone down when I get a message from my friend Luke.

_Luke: U still coming 2 the beach later?_

_Eddie: Yea what time?_

_Luke: We'll pick you guys up around 1_

_Eddie: K see yous later_

After replying I put my phone back got out of bed. I go to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready.

I go down to the kitchen to find Nina and Jerome eating pancakes for breakfast.

"Hey! Save some for me!" I take a seat next to Nina and start piling pancakes onto my plate.

"You're not the only one eating Miller!" Jerome laughs.

"I like pancakes," I simply reply doing it more just to annoy him.

He just glares at me and goes back to eating, I smirk and copy him. After a few minutes we all finish eating.

"Oh yeah Jerry some friends are going to pick us up in a couple of hours, to go to the beach," I say going up to Nina's room with her.

Nina's POV

When we arrive at my room I go over to my drawer to find my things for the beach. Finally I find my dark purple bikini, pinky-purple cover up and towel. I was about to go to the bathroom to get changed when my friend Taylor texted me.

_Taylor: R U ready 2 go 2 the beach?_

_Nina: No I'm just about 2 why? _

_Taylor: Good change of plans we're going shopping instead_

_Nina: I'll tell Eddie and Jerome_

_Taylor: K thanks later_

I back to my room to tell Eddie we're going shopping instead.

"Taylor said we're going shopping instead of the beach."

"Ugh I'm not Amber or a girl, I hate shopping," Eddie complained.

"Don't worry you and the guys don't have to actually go shopping, just go get some food or something," I suggest, "BUT a good boyfriend would go shopping with their girlfriend."

"Fine but after you've finished you have to come with me to get the new Sick Puppies album."

"Fine, now get changed they'll be here in 10 minutes," I left the room and went to tell Jerome.

**[AT SHOPPING…]**

No-one's POV

The girls and Eddie all headed inside after arranging to meet back up in the car-park in 2 hours. The boys excluding Eddie also went in, however, instead of going shopping they went to the café.

Eddie's POV

Nina is so lucky I love her otherwise I wouldn't have come shopping with her. Shopping with girls is so boring especially when some are world famous models. Yes I know what you're thinking, who's a model, well I'm about to answer that it's me, Nina and her two friends Taylor & Victoria. To be honest I'm surprised no-one at Anubis recognised us. It is actually pretty cool though.

The girls have finished their shopping so now Nina has to take me to the music store to get the new Sick Puppies album.

"Can we go now?" I ask Nina for the millionth time.

"Stop being such a baby Eddie, but yes," Nina finally replies.

"Yay!" I practically drag her to the store.

I get two of the newest album; one for Patricia as a break-up gift. That reminds me she's probably going to murder me and Nina when she finds out that we're dating.

* * *

**I've noticed Neddie are super close (that includes dating and in a brother/sister way) in every fan-fic I've read though in the show they barely talk to each-other. Sorry just had to say that.  
Anyway follow me since I'm going publish a new story soon called _One Big Lie._  
**

**Sorry it's short I haven't had much time to write and even though its break from school I'm really busy since lots of my cousins are coming to stay over and I've got piles of homework. **

**So anyway review and you might get a special surprise.**

**Review?**

**Angela1515- Finish what faster?**


End file.
